


No Plan

by All_usernames_are_taken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BASICALLY george saves dream, Betrayal, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Friendship, M/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Spoilers, Technoblade deserves better, dnf but also could be read as platonic, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_usernames_are_taken/pseuds/All_usernames_are_taken
Summary: WARNING : SPOILERS FROM DREAM SMP !What if George saved Dream before they could lock him in prison
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 75





	No Plan

**Author's Note:**

> song title is from : no plan by Hozier

and I don't even think I have to say this but OF COURSE if any of the cc says that they are uncomfortable with it I will take it down immediately! 

Hope you like it

\--------

"Tell them Dream." Tommy said, holding his axe right next to his face. Tubbo watched them silently, far away from Dream as much as possible since he didn't have any armour. He relaxed at the sight. Finally, it was over.  
"Tell them what you did!" yelling with all the rage he has been holding for the last month, he was sick of Dream and his games and his stupid obsession with power. Dream looked around him, getting more uncomfortable with every pair of eyes that was staring at him. He wanted his mask more than anything at the moment.  
He stared back, but didn't say anything.  
Tommy turned around to see his friends.They were all looking proud but still holding their weapons, ready to fight at any second. "Well if you won't then I wi-."

"That's enough, Tommy." Everyone looked at the direction the voice came from. And even though betrayal was something they went through so many times, it still hurt like hell.   
George was standing in front of the giant portal, with Technoblade next to Tubbo, pressing his sword dangerously close to his neck. George looked mad at the sight in front of him. On thee other hand Techno didn't give away any emotions. If anything, he looked just tired.   
Everyone stood still, slowly trying to progress what was happening. " What the fuck do you think you are doing ? " Finally Sapnap asked, taking a few steps towards him. He stopped as soon as Techno pressed his sword even closer at Tubbo, giving him a warning glare. He was angry, angry at George for doing this, himself for not seeing it coming before. George frowned, Sapnap should have known that he couldn't just leave Dream to die here. he was George's best friend, the person who gave everyting to him without expecting anything more, and even maybe the first one he loved- " Give Dream back Sapnap. " he said as the thoughts started become too much. He just wanted to get out of here. Sapnap clench his jaw, as the angry tear started to make his vision blurry.Quackity gave a concerned look to Sapnap as if he could explode or burst into tears any moment, probably both. Bad wanted to cry or run to George and beg him to thing his actions, but he knew it would be for nothing. Dream looked at George. He was just as much as shoked as everyone else.It was clear as day that he wasn't expect this. His heart was feeling weird. He didn't know how to feel. No one moved, what could they even do?  
"Why would you help him?" his voice was shaky as he looked at Techno. Rage was filling him, they were so close. So close to have everything back.   
"Why would you help the one person that is going to fuck everything up again !?" Tommy said, almost screaming this time. It was all so frustrating, he didn't want to lose again.

"I owed him one." he said as calmly as he could. Even after Tommy betrayed him, he still couldn't bring himself to hate the him. He was a kid after all. "I don't let down people when they save me" He couldn't help but said. Even though it wasn't clear, Tommy still could hear the hurt in his voice that made him feel guilty. 

He knew they couldn't win against Techno especially when they had Tubbo in their hands.  
He felt like a failure maybe for the hundredth time, finally threw his axe to the ground, everyone else did the same.  
Techno back away from Tubbo, still careful in case anyone tried to attack. Dream slowly started walking towards George, Tubbo did the same. They were all quiet with the weight of losing.   
George smiled slightly at Dream as both of them looked one last time to the faces they were leaving behind.  
Dream, George and Techno went through the portal, leaving everyone else in the cold and quiet place alone. Tommy looked over Tubbo's side as he pulled him in a hug. Everyone tried to find comfort in their closest.  
Tubbo hugged him back just as tight and Tommy finally let the tear leave his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> heeey soooo how was it ? LOL lemme know if you find any gramer errors and I would love to if you had any dnf / dream smp fic ideas XD you can also send me asks if u wanna - my tumbl is @ spicy-icecream


End file.
